lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Genna Lannister
' Genna Lannister' is the daughter of Lann, and Tarna Lannister making her a member of House Martell through her mother, and a member of House Lannister through her father. Genna Lannister has two siblings in the form of Tywin, and Keven Lannister of which her brother Keven is a member of his most trusted council and along with his son Jamie Lannister the most powerful member of House Lannister, while her brother Tywin is the Lord of House Lannister and the most powerful man within the house and one of the most wealthy and powerful within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Genna Lannister was forced at an early age by her father Lann Lannister to marry Emmon Frey and through this marriage she was forced to move to the Trident and the lands of House Frey . With Emmon Frey she has four children in the form of Cleos, Lyonel, Tion, and Walder Frey of which in actuality none of them are of House Frey except for Walder Frey as the rest were born through a relationship with Veryl Reyne of House Reyne. Genna Lannister would become immesnyl powerful when her husband was given command of the Orange Forks, and this led to her becoming the defacto leader of the Orange Forks as her husband was a fool incapable of inciting much love. Returning her children to her side in the Orange Forks she put them into positions of great influence as well while keeping Emmon and his bastard sons only close enough that they didn't feel pushed out. During the events following the Frey and Starke fight in the Divine Lands she was unaware that her husband had turned against her and joined the rebellious movement led by many of the Frey's, and because of this she spent increasing amounts of time in Castamere where she felt more at home, and she would begin to leave Cleos and her other sons in her stead leading the Orange Forks. History Early History Veryl Reyne Following his banishment from Lannistane he would become involved with Genna Lannister who would be the relationship that would come to define his life from that point on. At first the relationship was open to their houses and during this time there was open talk about them becoming married. Genna Lannister was everything to Veryl, and although they nearly ended after Genna learned that he had originally only got involved with her in order to achieve himself more power, but he attempted to make her understand over the following weeks to no avail. With their relationship over in the eyes of her parents she was married off to House Frey. While this deal was being made she and Veryl reconected of which ended with Veryl proposing to her and her accepting. When she went to her parents to tell them about this they told her about her marriage deal with House Frey, and she was so devoted to her house that she didn't want to disrespect them by breaking the deal. Emmon Frey Loyalty Family Members Relationships Category:House Lannister Category:House Frey Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human Category:People of Castamere